Two Worlds
by MoonMist
Summary: Kagome is confused and dazed after waking up in the hospital. The doctor hates her guts, the nurse is already her best friend... and that boy down the hall... wow. But she can't get that dream out of her head. Why can't she just move on?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately, Inuyasha does not belong to me. :(**

**AN: Ok, Because of a certian someone. cough katie cough I am being forced to repost, and continue this story. sigh expect the next few chapters veeeery soon! They are already written.**

* * *

The rain pounded violently on the streets of Tokyo. He wasn't sure for how long he was lying there. Everything had come to a stop in the eyes of the young man of about eighteen. He lay motionless on his back in the end of some random alleyway. His breathing was jagged, and his long black hair was plastered to his face from rain that came from the sky, and the blood that came from the gash in his own forehead. He wanted to scream for help, but he didn't. No one would come to him. He was just some punk gang kid. Society didn't want him, and he knew it very well. How ironic that the gang he joined for protection, and respect, would ultimately lead to his own death. 

He supposed this was how he meant to die. Deep down in his heart, he knew it would end like this someday, yet, he had been totally caught off guard. For once in his life every thing was finally starting to look up; until today.

It was getting harder to breath, and he couldn't move. Why didn't they just finish him off instead of leaving him here over night to die? The boy chuckled bitterly. Why should they care? No body does... _no ones going to cry for me..._

With his last ounce of strength he pulled out the picture of a girl he knew from his pocket. He stared hard at it. It was difficult to see through the rain, and his blurred vision, not to mention it was covered in his blood. Suddenly the boy growled, and ripped it in half before he lost himself.

* * *

"Inuyasha, SIT!" 

Inuyasha was pulled to the ground and landed with a face full of grass. "What was that for you bitch?"

"You're eating all my ramen! You're supposed to share you know! And don't call me a bitch!" Kagome yelled back.

"Well excuse me! I would get my own, only I DON'T LIVE IN YOUR ERA!"

" I SAID YOU CAN HAVE SOME, JUST DON'T EAT IT ALL!"

Miroku glanced at Sango, then face palmed. Sango sighed. Inuyasha had been taken aback by her sudden outburst, but recovered quickly with equal ferocity. "I ONLY ATE THREE CUPS TODAY! BESIDES, IT'S NOT LIKE YOU NEED ANYMORE; I HAVE TO DEAL WITH CARRYING YOU EVERY FUCKING PLACE!"

Kagome face turned the colour of a cherry, she had veins popping out of her head, and her right eye was twitching consecutively. Shippo and Kirara dodged behind Miroku who had on the same expression of Sango, eyes wide, and jaw hanging open. Oh, but Inuyasha couldn't leave it at that. Oh no, he had to continue.

"Any way, I can't see why you can't just go back and get some more of that stuff."

"Oh," said Kagome slowly "I'll go back." She stormed off into the direction of the well.

"I didn't mean now!" Yelled the hanyou."You just got back ten minutes ago!"

The girl said nothing.

"Inuyasha, you Baka." muttered Shippo. Inuyasha growled.

* * *

"Stupid jerk..." Kagome mumbled. "Who does he think he is anyway! I HATE YOU!"

* * *

Inuyasha and the others were watching Kagome head back. Inuyasha frowned. He went to far this time... he should apologize... at least that was what he was thinking when he heard her say it. _Inuyasha, I hate you_. His breath hooked for a moment and his dog like ears flattened. Before depression couldstrike him, he clenched his fist and put on his worst snarl.

"Inu.." Miroku started placing his hand on the youkai's shoulder. Inuyasha spun around and slugged him in the face with no regret in his action. Before the monk relized what had just happened Inuyasha was gone.

"What was that all about?" inquired Shippo with a look of amazement on his face.

Sango looked stressed. "I've never seen him look so angry... and violent before..."

Shippo paused for a moment. "You know what... I have."

The two humans looked surprised.

"You guys haven't been with Inuyasha as long as I have... so you don't know what he used to be like... before he loved Kagome... he was almost as scary as Sesshomaru... I remember Kagome telling me even, that the first time they met, Inuyasha tried to kill her. The way he just acted now reminded me of how he used to be."

"That's not fair though..." said Sango "Inuyasha thought Kagome was Kikyou at the beginning, didn't he?"

Miroku shook his head. "Even so, Inuyasha loved Kikyou until he thought she betrayed him. He just doesn't take betrayal well."

Sango raised a brow. "Kagome never betrayed him. They had a fight over noodles."

"None the less, something is bothering Inuyasha. He went after Kagome. He is usually to stubborn to admit he cares when she leaves."

"Miroku," said Sango "I'm worried about Kagome. We should follow them." The gang nodded, and they left.

* * *

Kagome was walking through the woods thinking. She had finally cooled down some, and thinking back to their argument, it was almost funny. She decided she really would bring back more ramen noodles to humor Inuyasha. She sighed as she made way around the bend expecting to see the empty clearing and an old well, only it wasn't empty. Inuyasha was there with a very grave look on his face. 

"Oh gawd, what now?"

Inuyasha glared. "Whats wrong aren't I allowed to see you off?"

" You never just 'see me off.' You're always trying to stop me from going home."

"Kagome, why do you keep coming back here?" Inuyahsa asked walking towards her.

"To collect the jewel, why?" the girl said. There was another reason, but now didn't seem to be the right time to voice it.

Inuyasha's heart sank._ The only reason that she comes... really is that she felt guilty about breaking the jewel..._

"Hmpf." scuffed the hanyou. "It must be difficult having a double life like that."

Kagome was confused. "Well, yeah... but... what are you getting at?

"It doesn't look like you have to come back here any more." He said. Inuyasha had Kagome backed up against the well.

"What do you mean?" the girl asked. She was beginning to get frightened.

Inuyasha averted his gaze. "I thought you stayed with me because... " He looked back at her, his gaze even more fierce then before. "Keh. It doesn't matter. If I'd known how much you hated being with me, I would have done this a long time ago." He said giving her a shove. Inuyasha uprooted a tree and pushed it into the well... It worked once before. "You won't feel as guilty doing nothing if you cannot possibly come back. Good riddance."

* * *

"Nurse, she's awake! quick!" 

Kagome slowly opened her eyes. She saw her mother sitting beside her bed. Tears were welled up in her eyes, as she stroked her daughter's hair.

"Mom..? Wh.. where am I?" Kagome suddenly gasped and sat bolt upright on her bed. "Where's Inuyasha?"

"Shhh dear... You had a bit of a tumble down the old well and been unconcious for the last 5 days... Who's this Inuyasha?"

* * *

**TCB**

**I shall update as soon as I get a review:P buahah!**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Inuyasha doesn't belong to me, sadly.

AN: As I promised, here is ze next chapter:) thanx to my wonderful reviewer who made it all possible

**CHAPTER 2**

* * *

"Just a kid..." The investigator muttered to himself as he took in the whole scene. A boy lay dead in an alleyway.

There was a terrible gash in his head, and he had a knife still through his chest. Blood was every where.

Apparently a schoolgirl was cutting through for a shortcut to school when she came upon him. He glanced over at her now talking to police. She was crying.

"Srgt. Lee, good, you're here."

Mr. Lee, snapped back to reality, and turned to the officer that was addressing him.

"We found his ID. His name is Kay Hakito. Eighteen years old. Apparently, he ran away from the orphanage he lived at 5 years ago. I remember his picture from the 'missing persons' posters by the front desk."

Srgt. Lee nodded, and crossed the police tape to examine the body and cause of death. He knelt down, about to cut off the victims jacket in order to see the wound without disturbing the knife, when he noticed some paper still held in the boys tight grip.

The man stopped what he was doing and attempted to pry it out. The grip was strong, but he kept trying and eventually was able to unclench the fist. When he did so, however, he could have sworn he heard a faint whimper. Lee checked the boy's pulse.

"GET AN AMBULANCE! THIS BOYS NOT DEAD YET!"

* * *

"Inuyasha! What happened to Kagome?" Sango yelled as Shippo, Miroku, and herself came upon the old well, seeing a tree impaled into it. 

"Not again! Why this time you big meany?" Shippo cried. Tears were welled up in his cute little tike eyes, and he was pointing a stubby finger at the hanyou. Inuyasha turned away.

"Keh. Why should I tell you?"

"Because," Miroku started. "We are friends, and Kagome is our friend, and we have a right to know about her welfare."

Inuyasha found it hard to argue this one. He folded his arms and turned back to them.

"Look," He said "Kagome, doesn't want to be here. I can tell. The only reason that she comes back is that she feels bad for breaking the shikon no tama in the first place. She won't be nagged to come here if she can't come back here anyway. She can grow up, take as many tests as she wants, and pretend this never happened. It's to dangerous for a mortal like her anyway."

The three friends were in shock, but it was Sango who broke the silence with her boomerang landing square on Inu's head.

"Of all the idiotic... You BAKA how can you not know?" she scolded.

"Ouch! Know what?"

"I know Kagome wouldn't want me saying this... but if she didn't want to collect the jewel, she wouldn't! The real reason that she keeps coming back is because she is so in love with you! And YOU..." as she said "you" she pointed at him accusingly. "you keep hurting her over, and over again! Its a maricle she hasn't gone mad! Now, go back, and apologize to Kagome, and let her know how you really feel about her!"

Miroku blinked. _Note to self... do NOT make Sango angry_.

The Demon slayer gave Inuyasha one last glare before montioning for Miroku and Shippo to follow.

Inuyasha sighed. _Does she really love me?_ he wondered. _Well, that was a rather brutal way to send her back..._

Inuyasha gripped the tree and managed to pull it out. _Sango's right, I should apologize, or at least explain myself..._

From behind a bush Miroku and Shippo stared at Sango with a new respect. Sango smirked as she watched Inuyasha remove the tree.

Inuyasha looked to make sure nobody was watching, and jumped down the well.

* * *

"Mom, where am I? where is Inuyasha?" Kagome cried sitting up in her hospital bed. 

"I'm sorry dear... Is he a friend of yours?"

Kagome looked at her mom as if she had two heads. "You know... Inuyasha... White hair, sharp claws, golden eyes, dog ears... He's half dog youkai!"

"I'm... sorry dear... I never met him." Kagome's mom wasn't sure what she expected from Kagome when she finally woken up. The doctor told her she might have some brain damage.

"Sango!" Kagome yelled at a passing nurse. She pause and turned to look at the patient. "Sango! I don't get it! What are you doing here?"

The nurse looked confused, but put on a smile. "Ms. Higurashi! you finally woke up! How did you know my name?"

Kagome blinked. "um, I haveknown you for a while... we're friends remember?"

"...Of course we are!... Before I go inform the doctor you're awake, may I have a chat with your mother?."

"But... Sango! You still haven't told me how you got to my time!"

The nurse didn't answer, but motioned forKagome's mom to follow her to to another room.

"For all the time that she was unconscious, she was in that room. Correct Mrs. Higurashi?"

"Well, yes..."

"Well, that is strange. I heard of this happening... where the coma victim's mind used the noise, and smells, of reality to help create their dreamscape. When they wake up they sometimes know more about what is going on then we would expect. " She knit her brows "Only I was never in her room before today. I don't even work around this section of the hospital. I work on the third floor for people with mental, or drug problems. There is also the fact that she recognized my face with my name..."

"So what are you saying?" Kagome's mother asked in concern. She wasn't sure where this nurse was going.

"Just that it's peculiar. Tell me, she hasn't said anything else weird to you has she?"

"Now that you mention it... She was asking me where "Inuyasha" was. She looked quite upset."

The nurse was stunned. "What was that girl's name again?"

"Kagome, why?"

Sango could hardly speak. "N...no reason." _It can't be.._ "better go now..." She turned around and sped off in the opposite direction leaving a very confused mother.

"AHHHHH! SESSHOMARU!"

A scream came from back in Kagome's room. The girls' mother ran in to see the poor doctor on the floor being pinned down by Kagome.

"Don't you think you can fool me! It will take more then concealer, and a hair cut to..."

"Kagome!... I'm so sorry Doctor."

"Well she seems to be doing better. " He muttered pushing the girl off. "Better tranquilized her."

"But she only woke up!" Mrs. Higurashi protested. The Doctor shook his head. "She'll only hurt herself at this rate."

This time he had her pinned down as he injected her with the needle. Kagome struggled, but soon found it hard to do so. She was still awake... but her whole body felt heavy. "Damn you... Sesshomaru..."

* * *

"NO! This can't be!" Inuyasha was starting to panic. He had jumped down the well but he wasn't able to get back. "NO! KAGOME!" He dropped to his knees and started digging. He couldn't get to her time. Kagome was lost to him forever. "DAMN IT!"

* * *

TBC 

OOOH! Cliffie! Hope you liked this! Review please! yay!


	3. Chapter 3

WTF??? AN UPDATE????

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I can't believe it." Sango sighed. Dr. Sesh looked like he could care less. "I mean, I kinda figured she came from about this era but I never dreamed I would be alive to see the day..."

"It is more of a nuisance then anything, slayer."

"We agreed you would stop calling me that."

Sesh just rolled his eyes.

"It has got to be fate. I must speak to her and find out how much she knows." Sango glanced up the hall with anticipation.

Sesshomaru shook his head slowly. His intense bronze eyes finally betraying a hint of emotion. "Do you think that is best for the young lady?"

"Well why wouldn't it be? She's lost and confused. The way it sounds, she had been in the feudal era before she woke up!"

Sesshomaru said nothing.

"She needs a friend who can ease her pain..."

"No." Sesshomaru said sternly. "She needs Tylenol 3 and for you to keep away. It is better if she forgets. That time, and that mutt."

"How can you say that" Tears welled up in Sango's eyes.

"She needs to move on. He is no good for her anymore."

"But don't you think she should know?? I mean... when I lost... when I lost Miroku, there was nothing I wouldn't give.... Still wouldn't give to see him one more time."

"No." He said sternly. He had enough of this conversation and wanted out. "Now, get back to work."

"_This isn't over" _

"Kagome? Kagome dear, are you awake??"

Kagome smiled inwardly. What a lovely voice; so soft and pure. It sounded familiar.

"Nope!"

Sango sighed and nudged the girl a little. Sesshomaru must have upped her dose. .. Sango would have to tell him off for that later.

Kagome burst into a fit of giggles. "Haha, you know, you remind me of Sangoo! Only Sango's has long hair and you have red!"

"I am Sango, kagome... I am your nurse."

"Noooo"

"Yes."

"Sango, where's Yasha?"

"Umm"

"And why is Sesshomaru my doctor.... It's so bazaar... If anything I thought he would become a vet..."

"Kagome" Sango started... but then stopped. It could wait for another day. "Nothing, you hit your head hard, dear. Get some rest."

"Inu though!"

Sango burst into tears and rushed to Kagome's side, giving her a warm hug.

"Ill talk to you later, Kagome." The girl whispered, and swiftly took leave.

"So... you are telling me he is a vegetable?" Lee grumbled motioning to the dark haired boy.

"That is correct... unfortunately" Added the doctor.

"Well, isn't there something you can do?"

"He was shot in the head, detective."

"And he is still alive. He is a fighter."

Sesshomaru shook his head and glanced at the body in front of him. He doesn't have family, money, or a home. He goes off life support in a week. The hospital cannot afford to keep lifeless piles of flesh around."

Lee stared at the kid. "Well, I am his family now. If you need money, I have it. I don't care what his brain waves are telling you... he is still there... I know it."

"Why do you care so much" The doctor snarled. "He is a nuisance to society."

Lee sighed "He reminds me of my own son I guess..."

AN: Yes... I am still alive. I was just reading old... um threatening reviews and so I posted a new chapt... 3 years later ^^; I intend to finish now tho!... I want to know where this story is going too ^_^ lol

Reviews very much loved! They motivate me to write faster too! :P


End file.
